Typically, there has been a joint component manufacturing method for joining a first member and a second member by fitting of a shaft portion of the second member in a hole of the first member. For example, in a press-fit bonding structure disclosed in Patent Literature 1 below, a burr housing portion configured to house burrs generated upon press-fitting is formed in the vicinity of an end portion of a bonding interface at which a hole of a first member and a shaft portion of a second member are fitted to each other.